He will be loved
by CreamyDreams
Summary: Yaoi. Puppyshipping. Joey is a dragon from the Earth Clan while Seto is a dragon from the Sky clan. Seto wants Joey. Joey doesn't want Seto. Joey doesn't want to fall in love with an arrogant bastard, but does he have a choice with Seto's charm?
1. Chapter 1

I've been… experimenting with my writing. And since I've been wanting some Puppyshipping lately, I decided to create this. Reviews are very much appreciated. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, but please don't flame.

Oh! And I promise to get back to the other story when I have inspiration for it. Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky over a waterfall in the side of a mountain. There were many caves in the wall of the mountain. They were home to a clan of noble and powerful dragons. Called the Earth Clan, they were mostly a clan of hunters and brutal dragons, supposedly harsh like the land was. They held no mercy for anyone who dared step up to them, and were mostly harsh in their teachings.<p>

A male dragon shifted into his human form, a frown on his handsome face. He moved slowly throughout the small cave he lived in, moving stray bones to the side and kicking rotting meat out of his way. Slightly angry that he had to deal with such things like arranged marriages, he sighs and moves toward the back of the cave, searching for his best clothing to wear. Going around naked was undignified, and his mother just would not have it.

Pausing in his steps to look at a picture of someone close to him, he stands up tall and pulls on a black kimono with red flowers that match his eyes. The black of the kimono was meant to be like the black of his scales. All dragons had one kimono that was supposed to represent them. He was supposed to wear it to the marriage ceremony, though he didn't exactly want to wear it at all. It reminded him of his late grandfather, a dragon that had had red scales and black eyes.

Dragons born into clans with different colored scales and eyes were always outcasts. His clan was a clan of brown scaled dragons with green eyes, supposedly earthly colors. This made them a clan of nobility. But being born with red or black scales made you an outcast. You could've been born from one of the greatest warriors in the clan and still be considered one of the lowest. You had to earn your keep, prove that you were a part of such a noble clan.

His own father was currently the head of the clan, having become head after his grandfather had become too old to look after the clan. He himself was supposed to become the next head. That was until the marriage between his clan and the Sky clan was arranged. It was probably to get rid of him and a few others born without the brown scales, but he supposed he didn't exactly mind, since he wouldn't have to deal with most of the expectations placed upon him.

"Joey!" a sweet voice called out. The dragon looked back to the mouth of the cave where the voice had come from. He sighed once more and finished pulling on his kimono before heading toward the front of the cave. He smiled when he saw his sister standing there waiting for him. She would become the next head of the clan since he was going to be married into a different clan.

His sister was a beautiful young brunette with the prettiest brown eyes. She was the one of the kindest dragons in the clan but also one of the most cunning. She could hold her own in a fight and knows ways to keep out of fights. She was a nice young lady all in all.

"Big brother, are you ready to go?" she asked him. Joey sighed lightly.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go," he replied as he walked out into the sunlight behind his younger sister.

There was a carriage waiting to take him to his destination, a small shrine in a valley only a few minutes away. He could've walked, or even flown, but his mother had wanted to stick to tradition and had said that he would be taken there by carriage. The clan needed this marriage, so he couldn't, and wouldn't, turn it down. He hugged his sister and kissed her forehead lightly before climbing into the carriage. Serenity waved sadly.

"You'll come and visit, right?" she asked him.

"I'll try. But I hear that dragons from the Sky clan are really possessive. The one I'm supposed to marry might not want me to leave until I'm completely covered in his scent," Joey said.

Serenity didn't tell him that that was true. She had met the one her brother was supposed to mate, and he had told her that he was a possessive lover. He had also told her and her father to give him someone they were prepared to see only on extremely rare occasions. Her mother had said that they were giving up Joey. Once she had shown the dragon a picture of Joey, he had accepted him immediately. Serenity hadn't wanted Joey to be given away, but her mother had said that it was what was best for the clan.

Joey smiled one last time before closing the door to the carriage and signaling for the driver to leave. He wasn't looking forward to when he met the dragon he was to marry, nor was he looking forward to the mating. He wanted to stay in his clan with his friends and sister. But once again, the clan needed this marriage, and he just couldn't turn it down.

* * *

><p>Seto will be a bit out of character. And so will Joey. I've been wanting something where Joey plays the hard to get dragon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Been awhile since I touched this huh? I fear I may have lost my touch.

* * *

><p>Seto did not like waiting. He was usually a very patient man, but his new mate was late, and he was growing very irritated. He had already wounded one of the servants that had come with him on the trip to the shrine; he didn't want to be forced to wound another because his mate was late and more than likely making his driver make detours because he didn't want to do the mating ritual. It wasn't the other's choice whether or not he wanted to mate Seto!<p>

_Calm down, Seto,_ he told himself. _Getting angry at your new mate will help nothing._ Just because he had wanted the male dragon instead of his sister didn't put him at fault. It put the other dragon at fault. He didn't even know the other dragon's name! All he knew was his face, and he'd _liked_ his face. He'd figured they'd make nice offspring. But no, the little bitch had to be complicated.

Mokuba sighed as he sat on a ledge of a cliff near the shrine. He had a perfect view of Seto pacing back and forth and freezing every little thing that dared to get close. He jumped down from his perch and landed with amazing grace. He began walking over to his elder brother, making sure to stay far enough out of range so that he won't end up frozen.

"Seto, you need to calm down. I'm sure he'll be here," he said. Seto looked over and glared at him, something that would make most people piss their pants. But Mokuba was used to it.

"I know he'll be here, Mokuba. But he's stalling. And his sister and father told me that he's never mated with anyone. He's either afraid or determined to stay unmated forever," Seto said.

Mokuba sighed again and rolled his eyes. _Oh brother…_ he thought. Seto was really stressing over this, wasn't he? He didn't even get why! Yeah, the Earth dragon was apparently really good looking, and yeah, he was apparently really strong and out-going and fiery tempered and—damn, no wonder Seto was so stressed! The other dragon was his perfect match! Was it really something to be so worked up over though? To be ready to kill someone over?

Seto heard the carriage pulling into the clearing and whirled around lightning fast. He straightened his own kimono a bit and waited for the other dragon to step out of his carriage. He was hardly prepared for the beautiful sight that greeted him once Joey stepped out of the carriage. He thought the kimono looked beautiful on the blonde dragon's form. He resisted the urge to simply say "fuck it" and drag Joey back into the carriage to have his wicked way with him.

Joey looked around and spotted Seto, a blush settling on his cheeks when he noticed a hungry look in his eyes. He looked away and climbed back into the carriage, figuring that the other dragon was simply one of the help. He was pretty surprised when he saw the other dragon standing in the shrine waiting for him. He sighed and refused the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Fuck, he was stuck with someone who more than likely had sex on the brain 24/7. He officially hated his life.

Seto waited for his new mate at the door to the shrine. He noticed the other dragon hesitate, and it almost made him go down and drag him into the shrine. He calmed himself and gave the other his best smile. He gestured for him to hurry along and he saw the other dragon sigh.

Joey walked up to the shrine painfully slow. He eventually got to the steps and climbed them. Seto felt an eye twitch slightly when Joey finally got up the steps.

"I'm ready I guess," he said.

"Took you long enough," Seto snorted. He had been growing impatient. He looked back to his brother who gave him a thumbs up before leading Joey into the shrine. They wouldn't be back out for about four hours, seeing as the ceremony itself lasted three and then they would be given an hour to have sex and give each other mating marks.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know if I HAVE lost my touch.<p> 


End file.
